Overcoming Her Fear
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily was hurt once when she loved someone. She found herself loving Hotch. Will she be able to get past her fear and tell him how she feels? Done to the song title prompt Lay Your Love on Me by Abba!


A/N: Done to a song title prompt… Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song I'm using…

Song Title Prompt: Lay All Your Love on me – Abba

After years of being alone Emily was finally ready to take another chance on love. She gave up on love seven years ago when the man she loved and was engaged to cheated on her. She had walked into their apartment and found him in bed with someone who was supposed to be her best friend. She had broken up with him then and there and then swore off love. She knew she would never be able to take that kind of pain again. She wouldn't live through it a second time.

For the last two years Emily has been in love with none other than her boss Aaron Hotchner. She had fought her feelings with every ounce of strength that she had inside of her. She didn't want to go back down that road again. She couldn't go back down that road again. She knew that if she did this time it would kill her because her feelings for Hotch were so much stronger than any of the feelings she had for the man that she had been engaged too.

There was a saying about its better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all and Emily was starting to think that was the truth. Even though she wasn't in a relationship with Hotch she still loved him. Why not try and see if he felt the same way about her? If he didn't, he didn't but if he did she knew that he would never do what her asshole of an ex did to her. So with that thought in mind Emily turned toward Hotch where he was sitting on her left side on bar stool. She needed to tell him how she felt but she didn't want to do it in front of everyone.

"Hotch would you dance with me please?" Emily asked in a shy soft voice.

Hotch looked over at Emily in surprise. He was just debating with himself on if he should ask her to dance or not. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was nervous and was holding her breath so he stood up and offered her his hand as his answer. He smiled at her when he saw the shy smile on her face. As he led her out to the dance floor he thought about the fact that she seemed shy all of a sudden. In all the time he has known her he couldn't remember a time when she was shy. When they hit the dance floor he pulled her close to him and put both of his hands on her hips and grinned when he felt her hands wrap around his neck. He could get use to this he thought.

Emily smiled up at Hotch and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something but don't say anything until I'm finished. I love you Hotch. I mean I am in love with you. I have been for the last couple of years. I swore to myself years ago I would never love a man ever again but there is something about you that made me fall for you. I have tried fighting it but I'm tired of fighting it. If you don't feel the same way that is fine but I needed to tell you how I felt. I couldn't keep it in any longer."

Hotch was already grinning and if possible his grin got even bigger. Right this second he felt as if his dreams had come true. She loved him like he did her. He lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss.

Hotch lifted his head and looked at Emily. "I love you too Emily. I have for about two and a half years now. It's okay to be scared because I'm scared too. But Sweetheart lay all your love on me. I promise that I will lay all my love on you too. I won't ever do anything to hurt you. You're too important to me."

Emily smiled and pulled Hotch's head down to hers and kissed him softly. "I'm glad that I told you how I felt Aaron. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me intentionally."

Hotch smiled. "I like the sound of my name on your lips. Say it again."

Emily chuckled as she stood on her tip toes while pulling Hotch's head down to her and she whispered "Aaron" right before she kissed him passionately. They kissed as they danced and only took a couple breaths. Emily loved the feeling she got being held by Hotch and kissing him.


End file.
